Remembering Sunsets
by sophk
Summary: My life is complicated… That is what she told him, but he had no clue how complicated. Hotch goes on vacation in Jamaica, he connects with the woman next door. She is beautiful, intelligent and so many other things, but what is she keeping from him? **Revised Story**
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Sunsets**

* * *

_What Happens in Jamaica…_

_"We must let go of the life we have planned,_

_so as to accept the one that is waiting for us."_

_-Joseph Campbell_

* * *

Hotch was startled awake by the pilot's announcement that they would be landing in Kingston, Jamaica in ten minutes. At this point he was wondering why? He knew that a vacation would be good for him. It was supposed to be for him and Beth to reconnect. But, life doesn't always go as planned. Beth broke up with him a couple of months ago, which didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would. He was going to cancel, but a friend had lent him the house for the week. Jack was away with Haley's family; so he decided to take some time off. He had brought his laptop; he thought if nothing else, this trip would give him a chance to get caught up on his reports and reading. After landing, he picked up the rental car and headed for Port Maria. He stopped at a store on the way to buy some food, water, beer and bourbon. An hour or so later, he pulled into the driveway of the house, it was oceanfront with a beautiful view. He went in and unpacked, grabbed a beer and then headed outside by the pool with his laptop.

He heard noise coming from next door; only hedges separated the houses. Suddenly a soccer ball bounced in front of him. He heard a voice, "Sorry, I kicked it a little too hard."

He got up, picked up the ball and walked to the hedge. A very pretty brunette woman walked over, "I'm so sorry. I don't know my on strength. I didn't break anything did I?" she asked with a smile.

"No, everything is fine, just knocked over my beer. But, I have more." He told her.

"I'm Liz, by the way. It is happy hour on this side, why don't you and whomever, come over and have a drink? I owe you one for knocking over your beer." She invited him.

"I'm here by myself, and I would appreciate it if the next time you kicked the ball at me, you gave me some warning." Hotch teased with a smiled.

"Well, the offer still stands. Come over and have a drink with us. Jamaica is a place to party, nothing else." She told him with a smile.

"Maybe, later" He said.

Hotch went back over and sat down, but he found himself reading the same page a few times. He could hear laughter and music coming from next door. Finally, he walked around the hedge, and went up to her.

"Well, hello neighbor." She said teasing him.

"Aaron" He said.

She introduced him to her friends and their children. "What can I get you to drink, we have wine, beer and something with little umbrellas in it?" She crinkled her nose. "Or you could have a vodka on the rock with a twist." She held hers up. "I hate fruity drinks and little umbrellas." She stated, he smiled.

"Vodka on the rocks, is fine." He said.

"Good choice" She laughed.

They sat and talked for the next hour or so and watched the children swim and enjoyed the day. He enjoyed meeting her friends; most of them were expats who now called Port Maria their home. Her guests left early evening.

"Well, I should leave." Aaron said.

"Stay, I will fix us dinner." She said pouring them another vodka.

"Are you sure, I was just going to run into town and pickup something." He replied.

"You shouldn't be driving, you have been drinking." She said very seriously.

"Your right, but I could order pizza?" he said.

"Have you ever had a pizza made in Port Maria? They are not good. So, just stay. It is a simple dinner, fresh tuna and salad. I just have to sear the tuna." Liz told him.

"What can I do to help?" Aaron asked.

"Nothing" She answered as she is heating up the skillet. "Tell me about yourself? What do you do? Where are you from?"

"Full of questions, aren't you? Well, I live in Washington D.C and I am a lawyer. Boring, I know and what about you?" he then asked.

"I guess you could say, I'm the ex wife of a rich husband. So, I enjoy life." Liz said with a smile. She finished searing the tuna; they sat at the kitchen counter and enjoyed dinner.

"So, have long have you been here?" Aaron asked.

"Three weeks, I'm just winging it, at the moment." She laughed.

"This tuna is really good. Thank you for inviting me." He said.

"The fresh seafood is one of the reasons, I love Port Maria." She smiled. They finished dinner and Aaron helped her clean up the kitchen.

"Want to take a walk on the beach?" She asked.

"Sure" He said.

They walked down to the beach the moon was shining bright on the water.

"The sand crabs are running tonight. I love the beach, the ocean." She told him.

"I do, too. I have been away from the water for too long. It is very calming." He agreed.

"You do look a little uptight." She teased him.

"Yeah, I have been told that." He grinned.

She turned and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I could tell you weren't going to do that anytime soon, so I thought I would." Liz smiled.

"I would have eventually, if you would have given me a chance." He laughed and pulled her close; then kissed her very passionately.

"Sorry, I'm a little impatient." She shared.

"I can tell." He said kissing her again.

"Come on." She said taking his hand and walking back into her house. They go into bedroom. She kissed him and ran her hand down on his crotch.

"You are impatient aren't you?" he teased.

"Sorry, I see something I want, I go after it." She kissed him softly; her tongue tickles his lips.

"Yeah, I get that." He said.

"Plus, it does feel like you are interested." She said.

"Oh, I am." They fell on the bed and he ran his hand under her shirt. He unfastened her bra and then pulled her shirt and bra off. He started kissing her breasts.

"God, that feels so good." She whispered.

"Just wait." He said in between kisses.

She laughed, "Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you."

She giggled. She pushed him down on the bed. And unbuttoned his shorts, and then pulled them and his boxer off. She moved down and placed her mouth over his penis, ever so lightly. Then she proceeded to tease him.

"Talking about feeling good; Oh, my god" He said moaning. "Wait, not yet."

"Getting too excited." She laughed.

He moved her on to her back, and passionately kissed her. Then he removed her shorts and panties, he sat up and looked at her naked body. "God, you are gorgeous. I'm going to make you so happy." He promised.

"Looking forward to it" She smiled.

He proceeded to stimulate her gently with his fingers, but so intensely.

"Condoms?" He asked.

"Top drawer." He opened the drawer and grabbed the box.

It hadn't been open; he fumbled with it for a few seconds. Finally, he got one out and put it on. Then they made love. He was right; he did make her very happy, a couple of times. It was wonderful for both of them. Afterward, they relaxed next to each other just breathing deeply.

He asked with a smile, "Did I notice two?"

She grinned and said, "Maybe, who knows, I could having been faking" He laughed and kissed her. "Well, Aaron, you do have talents."

"I can't take all the credit. You helped." He laughed. "I'm so glad you kicked that soccer ball at me." He said. She moved closer to him.

"I am, too." Liz said.

"So, you didn't tell me where you were from?" He said.

"I didn't. Originally, from Portland, Oregon, I was living Manassas, Virginia until everything fell apart. For the last couple of years, I have just been traveling. I have nothing to go home to. And you?" She asked.

"Always lived close to D.C., went to Georgetown Law. I have an eight-year old son; his Mother died about five years ago. He on vacation for the next couple of weeks with his grandparents." He answered.

"So, you are here for the week?" She asked.

"Yeah, until next Sunday; if I can take that much relaxing." He joked.

"I can help you enjoy it, if you want." She offered.

"I want." He said.

She rolled on top of him and kissed him. Then she sat up and straddled him. He looked up and smiled.

"Aaron do you sail?" she asked.

"Sell?" He asked. She looked at him a little confused.

"No, silly, sail like in a boat?" She shook her head.

"I love to sail." he replied.

"Good, you can go with me tomorrow. So, you want to go?" She asked, as she started to slowly move her hips.

"Sounds like fun. Where are we going?" He asked starting to reposition himself, as her body rubbed against him.

"Most likely just out in the open water and drift. It a very Zen experience. Plus watching the rays and the dolphins swim around is wonderful." Liz told him.

She moved forward and grabbed a condom and placed it on his erect penis. Then she lowered her body over it and slowly started to move.

"God" He whispered.

As she moved, she leaned down and passionate kissed him. Aaron put his hand on her hips and started to control her movements, they orgasmed together.

"Wow." She whispered.

When they finish she melted down beside of him and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Aaron woke up and walked into the kitchen, "Hey, you left me." He said grabbing her. They share a kiss.

"Here, have a cup of coffee." She said handing him the mug.

"Now, go get ready, we will get breakfast down at the harbor." She ordered him.

"Yes, Liz, bossy in the mornings, aren't you?" he teased and then kissed her.

"You can take your coffee with you?" She smiled.

He walked around the hedges and into his house.

About thirty minutes later, she knocked on his front door. "I'm ready." He said. Grabbing a small bag and dropped in the backseat of the jeep.

"Aaron," she yelled throwing him the keys, "You are the man you can drive." She laughed and climbed in the passenger seat.

On the drive into town he asked, "What type of sailboat are we taking out today?"

She smiled, "A thirty-nine foot Beneteau. She's a beauty; sails really smooth." He smiled.

"Do you go out a lot?" he wondered.

"A least a few times a week. Even if it just out a little bit, I find it very relaxing. Sometimes, I sail down the coast; the beaches down in that area are beautiful. Maybe we can do that later in the week? If you are not busy?" she told him.

"That sounds wonderful, I think I'm going to hire you to be my tour guide this week." He teased.

"Let me warn you, I'm expensive." She teased back.

"I bet you are." He said with a smile. They pulled into the parking lot at the harbor.

"The boat is docked three slips down, let's take the stuff and put it in there. And then we will have breakfast." She said.

Aaron picked up the ice chest and she grabbed the bags. He followed her down the dock to a beautiful sailboat; he stopped for a moment and looks at the name.

"SommersWinds interesting name." He commented.

"I didn't name it. I just use it." She said with a smile.

He stepped on the boat, he helped her aboard. She unlocked the cabin, and they stashed the stuff.

"Impressive, do you ever stay the night?" he asked.

"Occasionally, friends and I will sail over to Turtle Bay for the weekend. Well, let's go have breakfast." She replied.

The walked in the restaurant, "Elizabeth, my love, how are you?" The man said giving her a very tight hug.

"Great Frank, how are you, this morning?" she asked.

"Very good, you two having breakfast before you go out?" he asked.

"Yes, we will sit over here." Liz told him.

She and Aaron take a seat in the booth, by the window.

"Beautiful view. What's good here?" he questioned picking up the menu.

"Everything, they have the best seafood hash that I have ever tasted." She said with a smile.

"Okay, do you know what you want?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, Frank this is Aaron, he's staying the house next door to mine. And this wonderful man is Frank, the owner of this place and the chef." Liz introduced them.

"Liz you want the hash, and Aaron, what about you?" he asked.

"Liz highly recommended the hash, so I will have that and coffee." Aaron said with a nodded.

"Excellent choice, I will be right back with your coffees." He said.

Their waitress brought over the coffee. "How long have you been coming to Port Maria?" he asked.

She smiled, "About sixteen years, some friends and I came down here, I fell in love with the place. So, it kind of became my go to vacation spot. Now, since I'm not working, I have a lot of free time."

"I know spending your ex's money. I think there is more to your story." He told her.

"I have a rule that I live by, I don't share my life story with a man until I known him for at lease ten days. And you are leaving on Sunday. So, sorry" She smiled.

Breakfast is served and they continued to talk about Port Maria and sailing. Frank walked over, "How was breakfast?" he asked them.

"Liz was right, best hash I ever had." Aaron smiled.

"Good, well you two have fun today. Don't forget your food, Elizabeth. It's in the kitchen." Frank said.

Aaron paid the check and she walked back into the kitchen. Frank gave Aaron, his change, "You two be careful. Watch over Liz. You must be special, she doesn't take very many people out on the boat with her." He told him.

"We will be careful. Promise." Aaron assured him.

Liz walked over carrying a bag, "Thank you. Frank. See you later." She said as they left..

They walk back to the boat; Aaron took her hand, she stepped onto the deck and then they headed out for the day. She gave Aaron a brief overview of the controls. "I think a can handle it." He teased.

They sailed for the next couple of hours, talked and relaxed. She pulled off her shirt, to expose a swimsuit top. Then moved to the bow to get some sun. He removed his shirt, moved up and sat beside of her. She put her head on his lap; he leaned down and kissed her.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" She asked pulling his head back down for another kiss.

"For inviting me today, this is really relaxing. I need to relax more." He smiled.

He moved down beside of her and started kissing her. He ran his hand down her body. They share very passionate kisses.

"Maybe we should go down to the cabin, you don't want to take a chance on getting anything sunburned." She laughed.

"Good thinking" He said helping her up.

They go down below. For the next hour or so, they enjoy the rocking of the waves and making love.

Aaron got dressed and said, "I will go up and check to make sure we haven't drifted to Cuba."

"I will fix us lunch." She stood up, kissed him and dressed.

Soon, she emerged on deck with plates of food for both of them.

"Frank did crab salad and fruit for us today. Yummy" She said. "Oh, by the way, did he tell you to watch over me?"

"Yes, he did." He laughed.

"He gets a little overprotective of me sometimes. When I come out here by myself, I have to call him every two hours." She laughed.

"That's good that you have someone to watch over you." He said.

"I can take care of myself. Thank you." She said with an attitude.

They enjoyed a delicious lunch, and talked endlessly about everything. It had been a long time since either of them felt that comfortable with another person. As they were heading in, they stopped and watched the sunset. They sat on the bow of the boat; she was sitting in between his legs leaning against him. A pod of dolphins went swimming by. As the sun was setting, Aaron kissed her on the side of the neck.

"Look how beautiful the sky is, gorgeous blue." She said.

"It is beautiful, almost as beautiful as you are." He whispered in her ear. She laughed. "Hey, I'm serious."

"I know you are, Aaron. It's cute." She said and turned around and kissed him.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight? What is the nicest restaurant in town?" He asked.

"That would be the Island Club. It has very good food. I could get us a reservation. If you want, what time?" She asked.

"Well, we should be home around 7:00, would 8:30 be all right?" He asked.

She kissed him, "Let's make it 9:00, that way we can take a walk on the beach."

"Fine." He said. She phoned, and made the reservations.

"Taken care of." She reported. "We need to start back in."

They get up and head back to the harbor. She goes down below and cleaned up. She mades the bed and she packed sure all of the food in the ice chest. They pulled in to the dock, and tied off the boat. Aaron set the bags and ice chest on the dock, while Liz locked everything up. "Ready" She said. Aaron took her hand and helped her off the boat. They picked up the stuff and headed back to the car.

They pulled in the drive around 7:00 and Aaron carried stuff in the house."Well, I will see you in about an hour. Thanks for today, I had a great time." He said kissing her.

"You could stay for a while?" Liz said giving him a very sexy kiss.

"Woman, you are such a bad influence on me." Aaron replied, taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom. He pushed her down on the bed. He removed her clothes. Then kissed his way down her body, "You have gorgeous legs." He said kissing them her knees and then her inner thighs.

"Feels so good." She sighed.

He teased her with his tongue, she was moaning and started to squirm. She raised her hips, let out a very satisfied sound and smiled. He stood up and removed his clothes; she got out of bed and has him sit on the edge of the bed. Then she knelt in front of him; she took the tip of his penis between her lips and teased him. "Oh, god" He moaned while running his fingers through her hair. She intensified the movement, until he wailed with satisfaction. He lifted her up and the share a sexy kiss, they tongues entangling with each others. They fell on the bed.

"That was fun." She said.

"Oh, baby, it was more than fun. It was amazing." He said pulling her closer and kissing her.

"I need to get up and take a shower. I have a date, tonight." She said.

"Okay, I should go get ready, too. Do I need to wear a tie?" He asked.

"You brought a tie to Jamaica on vacation? That tells me so much about you. No, ties are ever required down here." She teased.

They got up and she pulled on her t-shirt and he got dressed. They walked into the kitchen; he kissed her, "See you in about thirty minutes." He said as he left and went back to his place.

She showered and dressed. She put on a sexy black knit dress, and really cute red and black strappy, four-inch heels.

He knocked on her door, "Ready." She told him.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing her.

"You look very handsome, you got some sun today." She said putting her hand on the side of his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"We better go." He said.

The restaurant was oceanfront; the food was excellent. They enjoyed everything about the evening; the conversation was excellent. They talked about their childhoods and college years. He told her all about Jack.

"Did you talk to Jack, tonight?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I did they are having a wonderful time, he enjoys being with his cousins, they are all about the same age." Aaron smiled while telling her about his adventures.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Have you ever been on a paddleboard?" she questioned.

"No, seen people do it. But, never tried it. Is it fun?" He asked.

"You will find that out tomorrow. There is a really nice cove down the beach a bit, it a great place to learn to paddleboard. So, we will take the morning slow, maybe sleep in and relax, and then go in the afternoon." She said with a smile.

"Sounds great to me." He said.

After having a wonderful dinner, they went back to Liz's and went for a walk on the beach. By the time they return, both were exhausted and climbed into bed. Aaron wrapped his arms around her.

They kissed and "I'm really tired." She said curling up next to him.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." He whispered as he started kissing her.

"What are you trying to do?" she said.

"I'm not trying to do anything. I'm doing it. So, just enjoy." He laughed. He moved on top of her and they made wonderful love. After he held her.

"That was the perfect ending to this day." She whispered. They kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Aaron woke up at around 8:00; she was still in his arms. He watched her sleep, he couldn't help but wonder about her. He knows there is a lot of about her life that she isn't sharing. He wondered what that could be. But, then again, he told her he was a lawyer. She shifted her body; he gently kissed her on the forehead. She rolled over and faced him, without opening up her eyes. She kissed him.

"Good morning, Aaron" She said.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed him, again. "I did, what about you?" she asked.

"Much better than I usually do, must have something to do with the sea air." He teased.

"Be back" she said as she walked into the bathroom; as she passed the door to the patio she opened it. The breezes come flowing in to the room.

She walked out; Aaron is waiting in bed, "Beautiful view. Come here, Liz." He ordered.

"You have control issues, definitely a Type A personality." She teased him as she is getting back into bed.

"Look who's talking?" he laughed. He moved on top and made love to her, she climaxed. Then she kissed him and flipped him over took total control.

After, he teased, "Type A personality."

They made plans for the next few days, this afternoon they were going to paddle boarding at the cove. Tomorrow, they decided to do some sightseeing and shopping. Aaron needed to buy some gifts for Jack and friends. And Liz suggested, on Thursday they sail over to a beach by Kingston, and spend the night on the sailboat. He agreed to all of it.

He went back over to his house and got ready for the afternoon; they decided to eat lunch on the way to the cove. Aaron walked around the hedges; Liz was in the garage, getting the paddleboards. He walked in, "Let me help you."

"This one should work for you. It's big. And I mean that in a good way." She teased.

He kisses her. Aaron put them in the back of the jeep.

"I'm driving today." Liz stated.

"Fine with me." He smiled.

They stopped at a little restaurant, a hut really, for lunch. "I know it doesn't look like much but, they have wonderful fish tacos. Trust me." She said.

"I do." He said.

They got their lunch and sit at a picnic table down by the water.

"The perfect place for lunch, I told you so." Liz said with a smile. He grinned back at her.

About forty-five minutes later, she pulled back a dirt road and they end up at a beautiful secluded cove.

"Wow, this place is amazing. The water is so clear you can see the bottom and it is so calm." Aaron told her.

"Some of my island friends brought me here. It is one of my favorite places to paddleboard. Come on, let's get these unloaded and into the water." She ordered.

Liz pulled on a long sleeve swim top over her suit. Aaron couldn't help to notice, how sexy she was. He was already thinking about how hard it was going to be leaving her on Sunday.

Aaron spent the next twenty minutes or so, learning the basic of a paddleboard and mastering standing up. But, finally did it. They enjoyed the next couple of hours of being on the water and at the beach and of course, together.

As she pulled out on the main road, "Let's go down to the dock to get some food for dinner, tonight." She said. It was an open-air market; they bought red snapper and vegetables for dinner tonight. "This will be great on the grill."

As they arrived back at her house the sun was just getting ready to set, they grabbed a drink and headed down to the beach. They sat in the sand Aaron was holding her. The sunset was just beautiful. "I love this time of day." She said.

"I thought you liked sunrises?" he teased.

"I like them, both." She turned and kissed him. "By the way, I like you, too." He smiled, but says nothing. "We should go fix dinner?" she said.

"I need to call Jack." He replied. They walked back up to the house.

He stayed out on the patio, and called Jack; she walked in and started preparing dinner.

Aaron walked in, "How is Jack?" Liz asked.

He smiled, "He's great, really enjoying the beach with his cousins."

"You're missing him? I can tell." She said.

"I am. He's growing up, so fast." Aaron sighed.

"He is missing you, too." She told him. He smiled at her, and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her very passionately. "What was that for?" she teased.

"Just because, I wanted to." He said kissing her again. He grabbed a slice of jicama and munched on it. "What can I do to help?"

"Go start the grill." She ordered him.

They grilled the fish, roasted the vegetables and enjoyed dinner. After dinner they sat out on the patio and finished their wine, Aaron reached over and took her hand.

"I like you, too." He said. "I don't talk about my feelings. That is one of my issues. I'm not one to commit, I have too much going on in my life. Jack, a demanding job, I'm not good with relationships. Honestly, I usually, don't fall in bed with a woman the first night I meet her. But, with you everything from the start seemed so normal. And when we were watching the sunset, tonight, it hit me that I was leaving on Sunday. Four days, what I'm I going to do without you?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I feel the same about you. And believe it or not, I don't fall in bed with a lot of men. But, I agreed that we have an attraction. And I'm going to miss you, too. My life is complicated at the moment. So, maybe when everything calms down, who knows, I may end up back in DC." She said with a smile.

He kissed her. "Do you want to talk about the complications? Maybe I can help?" he offered.

"No, I don't need a lawyer." she shook her head. "It's something I have to take care of. I think in our remaining time; we shouldn't worry about the future and just enjoy our time together. And I know one great way to do that. Come with me."

They go into the bedroom and made love. It was fantastic for both of them. Then they laughed and talked about their day.

"Let's go take a swim?" she said. Liz got out of bed and heads out on the patio completely naked.

"It is midnight." He yelled at her. She jumped in the pool.

"For god sakes, Aaron you are on vacation. Get your cute little ass out here." She yelled.

He walked out wearing his boxer. "Why are you dressed?"

"This is a public beach." He said very seriously. "This is a private house and it is Jamaica, we will not be arrested. I promise I will make you very happy." She teased him.

"Oh, what the hell" He said removing his boxers as he jumped in the pool.

He sat down on the steps at the shallow end of the pool. "Come here." He said.

She moved down and sat down beside of him. He stood in between her legs, and started kissing her. Aaron put his hands on the steps beside her as he started to enter her.

"Wait, protection?" Liz said. He started to kiss her neck and chest.

"Don't worry, I will leave before that happens, I promise." He said."Don't make me stop now, it feels so good."

She smile unfortunately, she was enjoying it, also. He felt her muscles spasms and he quickly pulls out.

"Feel good?" he asked as he moved up to the edge of the pool.

She turned and kissed him and then using very long hard stokes with her lips, made him climax. After he sat back down in the water and pulled her on his lap.

"I love Jamaica." He whispered.

Aaron got out of the pool and grabbed towels for both of them. He helped her out and dried her off. They shared a kiss.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said.

"Wait, for five minutes and I will join you." He told her.

"Okay, you want a bourbon?" Liz asked.

"Sounds, great. I'll be right back" He smiled.

She goes into the bedroom and grabbed her robe, then into the kitchen and poured bourbons for them. About ten minutes later Aaron reappeared, he headed into the bedroom carrying his luggage. Then joined her in the kitchen. "I got tired of having to go over there all the time to change." He said.

"Good thinking" Liz said laughing.

"Let's go take that shower." Aaron smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next three days went by quickly for them. They enjoy every hour they shared. They went sightseeing, paddle boarding, kayaking and shopping. Aaron, with Liz's help, found some neat things for Jack. They sailed to the other side of the island for overnight. There is something so rare about being able to be confined to a small space with someone for over thirty-two hours and still wanting to be together.

She woke up on Saturday morning, with Aaron nibbling her breasts. "Mmm… feels good." He moved up and kissed her. "Of course, everything you do to me feels good. You have spoiled me this week." She teased.

"What was my plan." He said kissing her as he moved down her body.

It was a slow, loving pace this morning. They both enjoyed every minute of it. After, she moved her body on him and just stay there. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Both of them thinking about happens after tomorrow.

Liz broke the silence, "What do you want to do, today?" She asked as she is rolling off from him.

"We just did it. We can do it, again. If you want?" he laughed. "I just want to spend the time with you. I don't care what we do. We should go out to dinner, tonight. Frank told me, the Palms Grill is really nice. What do you think?"

"Fine with me. They have delicious lobster." Liz told him.

She pulled on some clothes and went into the kitchen. Liz made breakfast for them, while Aaron talked with Jack.

He walked back in, "He's still having a great time, but he sounded a little homesick. Oh, he said to tell you hi. I told him I made a friend." He smiles.

"Maybe, I will get to meet him one day. I would like that." She said as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey, no tears. We are going to enjoy our day. Smells good, let's eat." He ordered her.

They sat at the counter, and discussed the plan for the day. It was decided that they would go paddle boarding at Ocho Rios for a little while, and then just relaxing for the rest of the afternoon. Aaron made a dinner reservation at the Palms Grill for dinner at 8:00.

They enjoyed their day, and of course, ended back in bed before the getting ready for dinner. Even managed to nap a little. Both should be tired they haven't slept very much this week. It was time to get ready for dinner, Liz walked out into the living room.

Aaron just looked at her, "You look beautiful; I'm going to miss you, so much." He said.

"No, I'm not going there. Let's go have fun." She responded.

They leave for the restaurant and have an absolutely, wonderful dinner. Both had the lobster and it was delicious as usual. As they are leaving the restaurant, Aaron noticed people dancing in the bar, "Come on, dance with me." He said pulling her on the dance floor. _All of Me by John Legend_, is playing, they dance. Moving slowly on the dance floor, he's holding her tight. At the end of the song they shared a kiss. He whispered, "Let's go home and I want to make love to you."

And they did. With more passionate, than any other time this week. It was wonderful, as they lay there in the afterglow, Aaron kissed her and handed her a little blue box. "For you," He said.

"What's this?" She opened it; it was a beautiful sailboat necklace with opal sails. "Aaron, it's beautiful. You shouldn't have." He helped her put it on. Now, she was really crying.

"I thought it would remind you of us." He said with tears in his eyes. They made love again.

Early the next morning, Aaron woke up Liz wasn't in bed with him. He wandered into the living room; she was sitting at her computer. She saw him and closed the top. "Oh, you're awake, I will come back to bed." She said.

"Good" He said.

The entertained each other, then ended up in each other arms smiling. "What time do you have to leave?" she asked.

"Around one" He replied.

He looked worried, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you sure, I can't help you with your problem?" he asked.

"No, you can't. I appreciate the offer, but this is something I have to do. I will be fine. Don't worry about me." She said kissing him.

"I'm worry a little, especially, when I know you have three Glock 19's stashed around your house and boat." He mentioned.

"I'm a single woman, I need to protect myself. I have license for all of them. Are you sure you're a lawyer? You seemed to notice a lot of details." Liz asked with some skepticism.

"Yes, I am. Do you want to see my ABA card?" He said.

"No, I'm sorry. I believe you." She apologized and climbed on top of him and started to tease him. Within the hour, he accepted her apology.

Finally, they showered; while he packing she made lunch. He finished loading his car. Then they sat on the patio and had lunch. "This is really great. Thank you." He said. "I promise, I will call you, tonight when I get home. And we will keep in touch."

"I know. Oh, speaking of that, I'm going to go visit a friend in Toulon, France for a few weeks. Phone reception may not be great, but I will call when I can or at least touch base through email." She told him.

"When did this come up?" he asked.

"She has been trying to get me to visit for a while. She and her husband loved to travel, so I'm sure we will be on the road a lot. But, I will keep in touch, I promise." Liz replied.

"You better." He warned her. "Or I will feel like you were just using me this week."

"That is what I was planning on. But, damn you were too good, to use as a one night stand." She joked.

"Well, it is time." He said. They walked out to his car. "Liz, you mean so much to me. Thank for one of the best weeks of my life." He said as he grabbed and kissed her so very passionately.

"I'm so glad we met. Call me when you get home. Take good care of Jack. I will miss you, too. Bye, Aaron" She said with tears streaming down her face.

He is tearing up, also. He kissed her one more time, "Remember, if you ever need anything, call me. I will be there."

"I will. Aaron, I will miss you, remember our sunsets" she said kissing him one more time.

He kissed her again and said, "I have got to go." He left embracing one more time before he got into the car.

She walked in the house, and wondered how she let this happen. For three years, she had been managed on her own. Not getting involved in any relationships or having any ties. It was a wonderful week; she hoped Aaron won't be too hurt or worried. She got dressed she needed to go into town and take care of some things, before she leaves in the morning.

Late that night, she was sitting on the beach missing Aaron and crying. Her phone rang, "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi, honey, I am missing you. I didn't think I would miss you this much." Aaron said.

"I miss you, too. How was your flight?" she asked.

"A little delayed, but fine. I'm tired." He said.

"Maybe, you need a vacation?" she teased.

"I need you. That's what I need, Liz. I need you." He stated.

"Maybe someday, how's Jack?" she asked.

"Looking forward to coming home on Thursday. I will be glad to see him." He replied.

"Well, you sound tired. So, get some rest, you have a workday tomorrow. Talk to you soon. Miss you so much." Liz said tears streaming down her face.

"Liz, I miss you. I will talk to you tomorrow." Aaron said as he hung up.

She walked in the house, and started to remove sims card from her phone. But, then decided to wait until tomorrow. She showers, finished packing and went to bed. God, she missed having Aaron next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

She woke up early and shut up the house, and loaded her car. She started her hour drive to the airport. Still thinking about Aaron. She had need to hear his voice.

"Hi, calling early?" he said.

"Are you in the office." She asked.

"Of course, I am. I couldn't sleep without you. What are you up to this morning?" he replied.

"Packing," she lied. "I'm on my way to Toulon later today. It will help me keep my mind off you. Not looking forward to the eleven hour flight." She told him.

"Well, travel safe and have a great time." Aaron said.

"I'm sure, I will. Aaron," she composed herself. "Thank you for last week. I loved our time together. I will miss you. Bye" She said.

"I miss you, too. Talk to you later. Bye, Liz" He hung up.

Liz walked, into the airport at Kingston. She checked in and while she is waiting on her flight, she removed the sims card from her phone. She went over and buys a cup of coffee and a sandwich. She tossed the phone into the bag with the sandwich, and threw it into the trash. She walkedd into the restroom, took the sims card, crushed it with her shoe and put in the trash. Then she walked out and waited for her flight to Dubrovnik, Croatia to be called.

A day later, she is sitting in a café sipping an espresso. A nice looking older man walked up to her, "Hi Elizabeth." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Max, it is so good to see you, again." She said. She asked about his family and visit for a while.

He smiled, and said, "The man you were seeing last week? What do you know about him?"

She stared at him. "Are you watching me?"

Max smiles, "No, but we have a lot of mutual friends and we all care about you. So, what do you know?"

She smiled, "He told me he was a lawyer in DC. That was all, nothing more than that. He has a son. Seemed like a really decent guy. So, tell me the bad news?" Liz said bracing herself for what she was about to hear.

"Nothing bad, he is a lawyer, but that is not his job. He's with the FBI, the Unit Chief for the BAU. Very well respected throughout the Bureau. Did you tell him your story?" he asked.

"No, dammit, I knew there was more to him. He noticed too much, I could tell he was trying to profile me." She laughed.

"Are you going to see him, again? I heard you were really happy with him." He smiled thinking she deserved to be happy.

"I don't know. Not, until all of this is over. I can't think about that right now, I come too far to get distracted now. What do you have for me?" She asked.

He handed her an envelope. "This is what have. It is a lead. Before, you make a move, contact me or Rob if possible." He told her.

"I will, I'm just going to watch him for a while. Promise." She said.

"All right. Well, I have a long flight back to DC. Call if you need me. Be very careful. Love you." They stood he kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you, too. Tell Mary, I said hello." She said to him and returned to the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Aaron was sitting at his desk thinking about the call from Liz, what she had said and how she said it. She was probably just in a hurry; he reassured himself. He would check on her later. He flipped through the pictures of her on his phone.

Rossi walked in the office, "Welcome back. Did you have a relaxing vacation? Looks like you got some sun?"

Aaron smiled. "It was very nice, Port Maria is a beautiful location. I spent some time on the water, so it was relaxing." He said, not sure he wanted to share Liz with anyone, yet. "What's been going on here?"

Rossi brought him up-to-date on the cases and items from last week. They headed into the meeting with the team.

Of course, they were all curious about his vacation. And surprised that he looked so relaxed and tan. They thought he would stay in the house all week and work on reports. Aaron's day went quickly, he had a stack reports to catch up on. He stayed late at the office, when he arrived home he called Liz. He just wanted to hear her voice, no answer. He tried again about an hour later; still, no answer. She is probably still on the flight. He told himself. He would call her in the morning.

He called throughout the day, and there was no answer. About 2:00 that afternoon, Garcia walked in with a case. Two boys had been kidnapped in Logan, Utah. They were on their way. The team worked the case for the next three days. Unfortunately, they were too late to save the boys. But, the pedophile was killed in a gunfight. The plane ride home was very solemn; these cases are the hard ones.

Rossi sat across from Hotch, "Is Jack home?"

"Yeah, he got home last night. I'm looking forward to seeing him. I've missed him." Hotch answered.

"Is everything else, okay?" Rossi asked sounding concerned.

"More or less, I've been trying to get a hold of a friend, she is not answering. She was traveling, who knows maybe she lost her phone." He replied.

"You know Garcia, might be able to help you find her?" Rossi suggested.

"I will give her a few more days, maybe she will call." He said. The plane landed they all head to their homes.

Aaron walked in and hugged Jack so tightly, "I have missed you buddy, so much."

"I missed you, too. I love you." Jack said.

Father and son spent a great weekend sharing vacation pictures and stories. Jack loved all of the gifts that he and Liz had picked out.

Early Monday morning, Hotch walked in his office. Rossi came in carrying coffee for the both of them.

"Have you heard from your friend?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing" He replied.

"Tell me about her?" Rossi said. Hotch smiled.

"Isn't a lot to tell, she was staying in the house next to mine; said she was the ex-wife of a rich husband. I didn't quite believe that story. We had a great week together. I really enjoyed getting to know her. She did tell me at the end of the week, her life was complicate. Wouldn't tell me why? Just that she didn't need my help." Hotch said looking rather sad.

"Did you tell her you worked for the FBI?" Rossi inquired.

"No, just that I was a lawyer. Maybe I should have told her, maybe I could have help her." Hotch said shaking his head.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Rossi asked.

"Last Monday, around 9:00 a.m. She was leaving that day to visit some friends in Toulon, France." Hotch replied.

"I think you should have Garcia do some checking, at least on the phone number." He advised.

"I don't know, maybe she just doesn't want contact with me any more?" Hotch told him.

"Do you think that is the case? The week was just a fling?" Rossi smirked. "Could she had been a married?"

"No, she wasn't that type. I don't know what I think, anymore. But, at the time, it wasn't a fling for either of us." Hotch said.

"Go see Garcia, Aaron." Rossi said as he left the room. Hotch went back to work.

Later that afternoon, Hotch walked into Garcia office. "Garcia, I have a number I needed you to check on. This isn't about a case, it is personal." He said.

"Just give me the digits." She replied. He gave her the number. "Give me a sec." she smiled. "Here we are, it's a burner phone. The last call made was from Kingston, Jamaica at 8:10 A.M. last Monday morning to…" she hesitates for moment. "To your number, sir."

"Send me the list of calls made please. Garcia, check to see if there was any flights leaving from Kingston that morning to France?" he requested.

"No, on the schedule that morning were only two international flights one to Brazil and one to Dubrovnik, Croatia." She answered.

"Sir, if you give me a name, I can check the passenger list for those flights. And run a background and possible locate the person for you. I'm not busy at the moment." Garcia offered.

He thought about it for the moment. Did he really want to know? And will anything he finds out change the way he feels about her?

"Elizabeth Collins. born in Portland, Oregon. She lived in Manassas until a few years ago. That's all I have." He said.

"I will see what, I can find and get back to you."

About two hours later, Garcia knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in, close the door. What did you find out?" he said feeling a little guilty about doing this.

"She was on the flight to Dubrovnik, Croatia. But, this is where it gets strange. The first record I could find of her was in Manassas, Virginia in 2011. I mean she has an entire history, birth certificate, college records, and passport. On the surface, everything looks normal. No flags of any kind. But, me being the tech goddess, I poked a little deeper and nothing checks out, until three years ago she didn't exist. What does that mean?" she asked.

"Could mean a lot of things. Thank you. Garcia. And I would appreciated if you didn't mention this to anyone." He said.

"Of course not, sir." She said as she walked out of the room.

It was around six and Hotch was still at his desk going over files.

Rossi walked in "What did you find out?" he asked.

"I'm not sure?" Hotch replied and then proceeded to tell him the that Garcia had uncovered.

"Well, it could mean a few things. She is an agent, maybe working undercover, in witness protection, or she could be a criminal, or a woman trying to escape from someone? It is hard to tell which one?" he said.

"She isn't a criminal, I know that. My guess would be an agent. She kept two Glocks in her house and one on the sailboat. Liz was always very aware of what was going on around her." Hotch answered.

"Liz, nice name; could it had been an alias?" Rossi asked.

"That is very possible, one of her friend always addressed her as Elizabeth. So, I assuming that was what she went by at one time and then took a new last name." Hotch shared. Then the name of the sailboat, SommersWinds flashed through his mind.

"So, what do you do now?" Rossi asked.

"Wait." Hotch told him. "Just wait. If she is an agent and I keep searching, it could bring attention to her and put her in danger. So, I will wait for her to contact me."

A week later, Hotch walked in his office and had an email. _I'm fine_. _Don't worry. I miss you, so very much. Remember our sunsets. Love, Liz. _ He knew from the phrase _Remember our sunsets_, that she had sent it. Liz had said that on Sunday morning as he got in the car to drive to the airport. At the time, he didn't understand why, but now he does. Liz had sent it to his official email, she knows who he is and realizes he knows about her. She is all right; he had to content with that at the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It's mid-September; the team had just returned late yesterday from working a three-day case in Boston. Because of that, the day had started a little later at the BAU.

They had just finished the morning meeting, when Hotch got a call. "Agent Hotchner." He answers.

A voice said, "Hello, Agent Hotchner, my name is Max Rubin. You don't know me, but we have a mutual friend. And I need your help to protect her. I'm at the coffee shop around the corner, please meet me as soon as possible." He hung up.

Hotch quickly rushed down the steps as he past the team, he said, "I will be back in a little while." They all glance at each other wondering what's wrong.

Rossi walked downstairs, "What's going on? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"We don't know Hotch just went running past." Morgan replied.

"Did he say anything?" Rossi questioned.

"Only that he would be back." Reid answered.

"Then we wait for him to return." Rossi replied.

On the way, Hotch thought about Liz, it has been three months since the email. He needed to know what this is about. He walked into the coffee shop, an older man sitting in a booth wave to him. Hotch went over and sat down."What is this all about?" He said very seriously.

"About Elizabeth, Agent Hotchner about Elizabeth; she is in trouble. I don't have time to give you all the details. But, the CIA is looking for her, last night a friend told me she was scheduled to land at Dulles this morning. The CIA intent was to take her into protective custody. I got word to her and rerouted her to another airport. She was picked her up and taken to a motel. She is safe for the moment. Here's where you come in. We need a location to hide her from the CIA. Thought maybe you could help? The CIA is unaware of your connection with her. She will need to be picked up and delivered somewhere safe." Max explained him.

"How far away is she?" he asked.

"A little over an hour" Max answered.

"I will find a place." Hotch told him.

"Good, I'm sure we will see each other again. Text me the when you have a place and I will send you her location." Max said as he walked out. Hotch followed not too long behind him.

Hotch walked in to the BAU office and directly in to Rossi's office; Hotch explained what Max had told him.

"Do you think you can trust Rubin?" he asked.

"I don't think I have a choice. It could be the only way to protect Liz." Hotch said.

"My house. she can stay at my house." Rossi offered.

"Are you sure? I have no idea what this is about? Why the CIA is looking for her?" Hotch said.

"Do you think she is dangerous or has done something illegal?" Rossi questioned.

"No, of course not. I think she is involved with something; how or what, I don't know." He replied with certainly.

"Well, that settled it. I have great security. If we need the team, people are use to seeing them come and go. It's the perfect place. Just give me her location." Rossi said.

Hotch informed Max found a place and Max text him the address to motel.

"I'm heading to pick her up. Don't worry; I will take good care of her. See you at my house." Rossi told him.

Hotch looked at the time. "I have a budget meeting at 1:00. But, I should be there no later than four. Call me, when you two get to your house. Thanks for doing this. Oh, when you get to the motel and after she looks at all your ID's, tell her I said to _remember our sunsets_." Hotch said.

"All right, thank you." He replied with a nod.

Rossi walked by the team, "See you tomorrow, I have a meeting." He said as he went quickly by.

JJ looked at the guys, "Something is definitely going on.".

"I have a budget meeting. See you tomorrow." Hotch said as he was exiting the office. They all just looked at each other as he past by.

Around an hour later Rossi is stood outside of room 202 of the Lucky 8 motel, he knocked softly. A voice quietly replied, "What do you want?"

"I'm Dave, I'm here for a pickup." He told her.

She opened the door slightly, "ID's?" she ordered.

Dave held up his badge and said. "I was told by a friend to tell you, _remember our sunsets_."

She opened up the door, sliding her Glock back into the pocket of her sweatshirt and smiled.

"Hi Dave, nice to meet you. I'm ready." She picked up her bags.

"Nice to meet you, too. Now let's get you out of this place." He said taking her bag from her.

Once they get in the car, she immediately asked, "How's Aaron?"

Dave glanced at her and smiled, "Worried about you. But, he's good. He has been missing you."

She laughed, "I have missed him, too. So, sorry I had to get him and you involved in this. But, Max didn't have time to make other plans."

Dave shook his head, "Don't worry about that. You will be safe at my house."

"No, I don't want to put your family in any danger. I can find somewhere else. Please, I understand." She remarked.

"No family, it is just me. I have a great security system. So, don't argue." He teased.

"Thank you. Since, I'm going to be staying with you. You probably want to know why the CIA is looking for me?" Liz stated.

"I am curious, but I don't want to know at this time. I think you should share it with Hotch first." Dave said in a very sincere voice.

"You're right. And I will tell him everything." she said taking a deep breath.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked.

"Not, last night, I wasn't getting near that bed; a couple of days ago. I left Glasgow, Scotland early Monday morning and have been traveling since." She said.

"Close your eyes and get some rest. We have about an hour drive. I won't be offended." Dave said with a smile.

"Thanks. I might do that." She replied pulling the hood of her sweatshirt up and closing her eyes.

About thirty minutes later, Liz awakes with a jerk. She cleared her throat, and slid the hood down. Running fingers through her hair, "Hope I didn't snore." She teased.

"Not at all; we are almost home." He answered with a smile. He looked at her, she is a beautiful, strong woman, but he knows that something terrible happened in her life.

They pulled into the Rossi's garage. He opened the door to the house. "Beautiful house. I love your kitchen." Liz complimented.

"Thank you. It is home." He said with a grin. "Do you want some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful. But, what I would really like to do is take a shower." She said.

"Of course, let me show you to your room." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

She showered, dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, Dave smiled and poured her a cup of coffee, "You look like you feel better?"

"I do, thanks for the coffee. Any word from Aaron?" She asked in anticipation.

"He should be here within the hour. Oh, he excited about seeing you, also." He chuckled.

"That's good to know." She said as a smile broke out on her face.

"So, you work for the CIA?" He asked.

"No, I haven't been an agent since 2006. But, I still have a couple of connection. Max being one of them." Liz answered.

"It is always good to have friends." Dave commented.

They heard a car pulling in the driveway. "He is here." Dave announced.

He opened the door Aaron walked in carrying a bag. He stared at Liz, tears are forming in her eyes. Aaron dropped his bag and went to her; they hugged. He held her.

"I will be in the den." Dave told them, unsure if they heard him.

They kissed again and again. He held her so tight, and whispered, "I was so worried about you."

"I have missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you, too. But, we are together now and we will get through this." He assured her.

"I need to tell you everything." She said.

They walked in to the kitchen, she poured him a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table. "I don't even know where to start." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her. "At the beginning." He took her hand.

"I started with the CIA in 1999, just out of college. On my first day there I met Agent Nick Sommers, I fell in love with him. I was twenty-one at the time and he was thirty-one, too old for me, he thought. But, you know how I am when I see something I want. Well, a year and a half later we went out on a date, a year after that we married. Our first son, Dylan was born in 2004." She took a breath. "I started working part time in intelligence for the CIA after I had him. Then in 2006, I resigned from the CIA, I was too busy, and I had our second son, Wyatt. So, I became a full time Mom, Nick was still working in the CIA. Two years later, we had Charlotte, _Charlie_ as we called her." Liz smiled thinking of her little girl. "So, we were the all-American family. Until, one sunny October morning, Nick was dropping the three kids off at daycare and school, on his way to the office. Which, he usually wouldn't have been doing, but I had an appointment that morning with the CIA, they wanted me to come back to work. Nick was helping me out. Anyway, about ten miles from our home, there was a car accident they were all killed. According to the official report, Nick had a heart attack and hit a tree the car caught fire and blew up." She stopped and held back the tears.

"The scene didn't look like an accident to me. I started to investigate; I was always pretty good at that. And with Max's help, he would keep me updated on any classified information. I found out they discovered traces of explosives under his car, and as I got deeper into it found out it was a contract killing. A few months before Nick and his team had taken out a terrorist in the Middle East. The brother of that terrorist, hired a hit man to take out Nick. It just happened on a day, he had our kids with him." Aaron reached over and took her hand.

"Anyway," She wiped a tear away. "I talked to the CIA, and they very politely told me to not worry about it. It would be taken care of. I'm not very good at taking orders. I found out the hit man is known in the business as Z. So, for the last three years, with the help of Rob, a CIA agent and Max, I have been tracking Z. Oh, the man who hired him to do the hit, died three months later in a car accident, I'm sure courtesy of the CIA." She stopped and took a sip of coffee.

"So, you followed him here?" Aaron asked.

"I got a tip that he had a job in DC during this weekend. So, I booked a flight. Unfortunately, when my name came up the CIA wanted me out of the way. I'm sure they have their reasons. There is a delegation from the Pakistan in town. Which I think may be his target. I don't care. I just want Z." she said.

"Three month ago, when you left to go to Croatia, you had a lead?" Aaron asked.

"How did you know I flew to Croatia?" Liz asked.

"I may have done a little research. I was worried about you." He replied.

"Yes, a contact emailed early that Sunday morning, Z was heading home, a family member was ill. So, I grabbed the flight to Dubrovnik, then to Sarajevo, but I was too late he had already left. I have been right behind for the last three months, so I'm trying to get ahead of him." Liz stated.

Aaron put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "We will get him." He said, then kissed her.

"We should tell Dave all of this, since I'm staying here." She said.

Aaron kissed her one more time, "I will go get him." They come back into the kitchen.

"Have a seat, I will tell you my story." Liz said.

Aaron poured everyone a cup of coffee, "You will need this."

"Thanks, I think." Dave halfway smiled.

Liz proceeded to tell him the information she just shared with Aaron. Dave sat and listened attentively. After he asked, "Why would the CIA want to take you into protective custody?"

"My best guess, they want Z to take out his target and they don't want me getting in his way." She said shaking her head.

"Have you thought about what happens when you come face to face with this man?" Aaron asked. Dave was wondering that, also.

"Everyday, for three years, I know that killing him won't bring my family back and revenge is wrong. But, this man is a psychopath. He will kill anyone. He has to be stopped. In one of his hits he took out a class of first graders to kill the son of a military leader. I'm not an active agent; I don't have to play by the rules. I have to stop the guy before he kills someone else's family." She said with tears in her eyes.

"We have to help." Dave said to Aaron.

"I agree. I don't know if the team will. But, I will be beside of you." Aaron said.

"So, will I; I'm going to make some phone calls." Dave said going into the den to call the team.

Liz and Aaron walked into the kitchen; he kissed her very passionately. "I missed you. There was so many times, I wanted to pick up the phone and talk to you."

They kissed again, their tongues tickling each other's. "I missed you, too. Is that your bag? Where's Jack?" she asked pointing to the bag he left by the door.

"He is with Jessica. And yes, I'm staying here with you." He smiled and then added, "By the way, I like your hair." He ran his fingers through it. It was blonder and shorter than the last time they saw each other. She smiled and kissed him again.

Dave walked back into the room. "Well, I talked to the team, they will be here at seven. Told them it was personal and we would be helping a friend." Dave said.

Aaron got a call and walked into the hall to talk. Dave decided to order dinner from the Italian restaurant around the corner for the group.

"Anything I can do to help?" Liz asked.

"Sure, grate some cheese. I will put the salad together." Dave told her.

"That was Max, he is on his way over. What the story with him?" Aaron asked.

Dave pours them all a glass of wine.

"He was my partner at the CIA, Nick's best friend, and the kids' godfather. During the last three years, Max kept me updated on classified information about Z. He and Rob, another good friend at the CIA watch over me, Max was the one who told me about you. They have been my lifelines." She told them.

The doorbell rung, Morgan, Reid and Garcia have arrived. They followed Dave into the kitchen. All just stand there for a moment. Hotch does the introductions, "Liz, this is Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia. And this is Liz Sommers." JJ rang the doorbell; Spencer opened the door for her. She walked in the kitchen, and Aaron introduced her to Liz. Dave poured the wine.

The food arrived, Liz helped get everything set up and then everyone filled their plates. As they eat, JJ asks, "How do you know Hotch?"

Hotch smiled, Liz spoke up, "We met in Jamaica when he was on vacation. He rented the house next to mine. I ended up being his tour guide for the week." She smiled.

"That explains why he had a tan when he returned. We thought he would work on reports everyday he was there." Derek said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm sure he would have, if not for me." Liz said with a laugh.

They finished dinner. Everyone helped straighten up the kitchen.

"We will meet in the study. I'm going to make some coffee." Dave said.

They grabbed their coffee, and head into the study. "I have the case file on my computer, so I can present it." Liz said.

"Are you sure? I could do it." Aaron asked.

"Thank you. But, I got it." Liz smiled.

The doorbell rang, Dave answered it, he and Max walked in the room. Liz stood and gave Max a hug, then said, "Everyone this is Agent Max Rubin, CIA. This is the BAU team. We were just getting ready to start."

She smiled and took a deep breath. "First thank you for being here. And please know, after hearing all of this I won't be upset if you don't want to be involved. Let's start. Three years ago, I was a stay at home Mom, with three kids and an adorable husband. Nick was a CIA agent. I had retired from the CIA when our first child was born in 2006; two more followed. October 18, 2011, started as a normal morning at our house," photos came up on the television, "Dylan, our first son was nine; great kid, loved soccer, and music. The second was, Wyatt, he was six; he was our serious little boy. He was worried about the environment. We were big on recycling in our home." She smiled. "This was Charlotte, _Charlie_ she was three, so independent, not afraid of anything and so cute."

"She took after her Mom." Max interjected.

"Maybe, a little, and this is Nick, my husband and the love of my life for fourteen years." Tears formed in Liz's eyes, but she regained her composure. "Nick was dropping our kids off that morning on his way to work. Ten miles from our home, the SUV exploded killing all of them." She could feel herself tearing up. Penelope had tears streaming down her face. Of course, everyone else was tearing up or holding back tears.

"The official story was that Nick suffered a heart attack; hit a tree and the SUV burst into flames. I didn't believe it, Nick was forty-five and in perfect health. I started to investigate. The CIA discovered a bomb had been placed under his car, and as I got deeper into it found out it was a contract killing. A few months before Nick and his team had taken out a terrorist in the Middle East. The brother of the terrorist, hired a hit man to take out Nick. Our kids just happened to be with their Dad that morning. I took the information to the CIA, and they told me to not worry about it. It would be taken care of. With the help of friends in the CIA, I found out the hit man is known in the business as Z. Since then, I have been searching for him; he did kill my family. And I have reason to believe; he is in DC this weekend on a job. And I have narrowed down the target to a delegation from Pakistan." Liz finished.

"Max, do you want to tell them about Z, please." Liz asked. She walked out of the room.

Hotch said, "Let's take a quick break."

Everyone needed to take a few minutes. He walked into the living room. Liz is standing staring out the window. He put his arm around her, she turned and leaned into his chest and cried. She pulled herself together, "Sorry, it's been a while since I shared that story to a group. It was more painful than I thought it would be." Liz kissed him "Let's go back in. Thank you." She whispered. He kept his arm around her as they walked back in to join the team.

Liz put the photos of Z on the screen, "Go ahead, Max."

"This is Andro Zlata or Z, as he is known. The CIA has known about him for the last twelve years, he is one of the most hired contract killers in the business. His usual MO is a shot to the head, or explosives. The other fact is that we know is he is a serial killer. He carves a Z in his victims, not the ones that he is paid to kill, just on his victims. According to the profile he is a psychopath, and is very dangerous. We can link six killing in the US to him. He needs to be stopped. With help of informants and Liz, we found out he was traveling to DC for a hit this weekend. The CIA has Intel that the Pakistan delegation is the target. When I left the office, the schedule for the delegation had not been given to us. Which isn't unusual, we will probably receive it late tomorrow or Saturday morning. They tend to keep us out of the loop until the last minute." Max concluded.

Morgan asked, "Why are we working on this unofficially, and not with the CIA?"

Hotch started to answer, but Liz interrupted him. "The CIA doesn't want me to interfere with their business, the reason I'm staying here at Dave's, they were going to put in protective custody when I arrived in town today. Thanks to Max and another friend from the CIA, my plans changed. So, at the moment I'm hiding from the CIA. My guess is they are all right with Z taking out the delegation. So, they wanted to let play out. They have done that in the past." She told the group.

"Basically, the CIA doesn't want Z killed before the hit." Morgan stated.

"That is it." Liz said.

"She need help to take this bastard down." Rossi said.

"But, it is on our own time, at the moment. None of you have to be involved, Liz and I would understand." Aaron said.

Rossi spoke up, "I'm in." The rest of the team agreed.

"Garcia, find out what you can about the delegation." Hotch ordered.

"He doesn't care about collateral damage, so we need to look at all locations. I know on the day, he killed my family, he watched. I spotted him in crowd photos of that day. So, he will be at the location." Liz informed them.

"Does he know who you are?" Morgan asked.

"I have heard he does, and that he is irritated that I am looking for him." Liz replied. Hotch just looked at her.

"There is nothing else, we can do tonight. Max, when you received the delegation's itinerary, let me know. Go home and get some rest. See you tomorrow." Hotch told them all. "We will meet here tomorrow afternoon and Liz can go over the profile and research with us."

Everyone left but Max and Morgan, Hotch, along with Rossi are still talking. Liz is in the kitchen, Aaron walked in, "Do I need to be in there?" She asked.

"Not necessary" He said.

"Good, I'm going upstairs. I'm exhausted." She said.

"I will be up in a little while." Hotch told her.

"Wake me." She smiled. He kissed her.

Liz headed up the stairs and Hotch goes back in to meet with Morgan, Max and Dave.

Hotch's main concern is Liz's safety, "Max, do you think Z is after Liz?"

Max shook his head, "No, I think if he was, he would have come after her already. But knowing Liz, she will want to be involved in the take down. You won't be able to talk her out of it."

Morgan asked, "She has been out of the game for a while, is she dependable?"

"She is one of the best agent, I have ever worked with. She doesn't get caught up in emotions. I would and have trusted her with my life. And I wouldn't say she was ever out of the game. She has a number of contacts that share very important information with her. Even though she doesn't work for the CIA, she has been point on some big cases in the past couple of years. And I can guarantee you that once this is over the CIA will have an offer on the table for her. Have Garcia run her history, you will be impressed." Max said quickly,.

Morgan looked at Hotch, "Have her run it." Hotch told him, knowing that it is important for everyone to trust each other. They talked for thirty minutes and then called it a night.

Aaron and Dave stood in the entry hall, "Been a long night." Dave commented.

"Yeah, it has. Thank you, Dave. I appreciate your help." Aaron told him.

"That's fine, I like her; I can see what drew you to her. She's an interesting woman." Dave told him.

"Yes, she is. Well, I'm going to get some rest." Aaron said.

"Oh, just in case, help yourself to anything in the medicine cabinet in your room. You know, toothpaste, mouthwash, that type of thing." Dave told him.

"Thank you." He replied with a smirk.

Quietly, the door to the bedroom opened, Aaron walked into the bathroom and then over to the bed.

"Trying to sneak in?" Liz asked.

"I thought you were asleep?" he said undressed and then got in bed beside of her. She moved over to him; he put his arm around her.

"No, just lying here thinking about everything" She said.

"It has been a hard day for you. But, I'm with you now." He kissed her very lightly.

She rolled over on top of him. "I have missed you, so much." She said passionately kissing him.

He flipped her over and pulled off her t-shirt, he kissed her and then her breasts. "I have missed you, too. Still wearing your necklace, I see." He said as he is kissing her neck.

"Haven't taken it off. When I felt alone, I hold it and think of you." She said.

"You're not alone anymore. I'm not letting you go, again." He said.

"Good" She said kissing him. He ran his hand between her legs, "I've missed that." She whispered.

He moved on top of her and gently made love with her. It was wonderful.

After they held each other, "I will always be here for you." He said.

"And I will always be here for you. I love you." Liz said.

"I love you, too." He said. They fell asleep in each other arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Early the next morning, Aaron slowly started kissing Liz. She doesn't open her eyes, "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." She whispered.

"This isn't a dream and you will enjoy it more if you are awake." He whispered and proceeded to make love to her.

"Nice way to wake up." She said kissing him.

"My favorite" He smiled. "Well, I need to go have breakfast with Jack." He got out of bed and dressed. Liz dressed and walked downstairs with him. "I will see you around 1:00 with the team. Stay in today. Call if you need me." He told her.

"I will. Have a good day. See you later. Love you." She said. He kissed her.

"When all of this is over, we are going to spend an entire weekend in bed. I love you." He kissed her again and left.

Liz walked in the kitchen and made coffee; Dave came in. "Good morning, Liz" He said.

"Good morning, I'm making myself at home, I hope that is all right?" She asked.

"Of course, where's Aaron." He questioned.

"He went home to have breakfast with Jack." She said with a smile.

"He's a good Dad." Dave commented.

"I knew that when we met in Jamaica. I could tell by the way he talked about Jack." Liz agreed.

Dave got out cereal; they sat and have breakfast together.

"Since the team is coming over at one, would it be all right if I did some cooking?" She asked.

"Sure, the pantry is full, so is the freezer help yourself." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said cheerfully.

"Well, I have to get to work. My boss is a stickler about being on time." He laughed. "Call if you need anything." He said giving her a hug as he walked out.

Rossi walked into Hotch's office.

"Good morning" Hotch greeted him.

"Anything new?" Rossi asked.

"No, I talked to Max this morning. They still haven't received the itinerary. But, we will meet at 1:00 and Liz can go through the profile and intel on Z with us. We need to know everything about him. How was she when you left?" he asked.

"Good, she planning lunch for today when I left. She was fine. I really enjoy having her around." Rossi said shaking his head.

"She is captivating." Hotch said remembering the first time they met.

The team spent the morning going over requests and working on reports. Garcia walked in to Hotch's office. "Sir, I was asked to do background on Liz." She said handing him the file.

"No, Garcia, call the team to the conference room. Then you can brief us on it." Hotch ordered her.

"Yes sir" She walked out.

Within five minutes they are gathered around the round table. "Go ahead, Garcia" Hotch said.

"I was asked to do a background on Liz. So, this is what I found out. And, may I say, I'm very impressed. To begin with, the CIA recruited her when she graduated from Georgetown Law. At age 21, yes at 21; by the way she has an IQ of 176. As far as her life in the CIA, she was an uber agent. Worked in intelligence, speaks five languages, tactics expert, led assignments in combat arenas and I could go on and on about her accomplishments. Since, she left the CIA eight years ago, she has been recruited by agencies throughout the world. Impressive, as I said." Gracia finished up.

"Wow, definitely an overachiever." JJ said looking over her bio.

"Hotch, did you know all of this?" Morgan asked.

"Not really, when we met in Jamaica, she didn't share anything about her life with me. Not even her real name." he paused a moment as he wonder what else he doesn't know. "But, it is not surprising. Max told me in the last three years, she has helped and taken point on a number of CIA cases. So, even being focus on Z, she has picked up on other issues and intel. Does everyone feel comfortable working along side her?"

They all agreed they did.

Hotch received a phone call, he moved to the back of the room to answer it. "That was Max, he won't be meeting with us this afternoon. The CIA is actively looking for Liz, and Max is sure they are keeping a very close eye on him. So, he is going to stay at his desk today." Hotch reported.

"If they found her, do you think she would be in danger?" JJ questioned.

"I don't think so, she is much to valuable to them. The CIA would probably hold her somewhere for the next few days." Hotch replied.

"I just got a text from Liz, lunch will be ready for us at 1:00." Dave announced.

"Great, we'll see everyone at Dave's." Hotch said as he walked out of the room. He walked in his office and gathered up his things. "I'm heading over to your place. See you there later." Hotch told Dave.

"See you in an hour." Rossi laughed.

Liz heard a car pulling in the driveway; she looked out the window. He walked in the door; Liz greeted him with a kiss, "Hi honey."

"Hi, smells good in here, you have been busy." He teased.

"I needed to stay busy." She replied. They walked in to the kitchen.

"You need help with anything?" He asked.

"Everything is under control." Liz said.

"Good, come here" He said grabbed her.

"I know we don't have time for that." She reminded him.

"I know, but we can make out a little." He teased as he kisses her neck. They stood in the middle of the kitchen passionately kissing. "Are you sure we don't have time?"

About that time they heard the front door open. "Hello." Dave said.

Aaron took a seat at the counter; Liz laughed at him, she knew why he sat down so quickly. "In the kitchen, Dave" Liz called out.

"What smells so good?" Dave asked.

"Bread baking" She replied. Then he saw a platter of cookies on the counter.

"You baked cookies, too." Dave remarked. Aaron, finally is able to get up, he walked over and picked up a cookie.

"Oatmeal, my favorite" He said with a smile.

"I know." She said with a smile.

The rest of the team arrived they get their food and sat down at the table, and start discussing the case as they are eating. She sends Penelope her files on Z and then Penelope distributes the information to the team's tablets. Her research was very detail. For the next two hours, she took them through her profile and how she had tracked him for the last couple of years. And also, they covered the crimes he has committed. The team, including Aaron, was very impressed with the intel that she had collected and her profiling skills.

"Max said we should have the delegation's schedule sometime in the morning. So, I will text when we receive it and we can set a time to meet. Until then have a nice evening. And thank you." Aaron told the team.

"Well, I need to go home and fix dinner for my boys. See everyone tomorrow." JJ said as she is preparing to leave.

"I'm taking Savannah to dinner tonight. Have a good night." Derek said with a smile.

"Thank you. Have a great evening." Liz told them.

"Time to open the wine." Rossi announced. Penelope and Spencer go into the family room. Liz walked into the kitchen, Dave followed. He opened a bottle of wine and poured Liz a glass. Aaron walked in

"What time do you have to be home?" Liz asked.

"I'm staying here." Aaron said.

"You need to go home and spend the evening with your son." She told him."I will be fine, Dave is here."

Dave looked at the couple, "I'm going to join the rest of the group." He said rushing by them carrying the wine.

"All right, I will go. But, after Jack goes to bed, I'll come back and spend the night. Jessica has already agreed to stay with him." Aaron said waiting for her answer.

"That's fine, I will wait up. I love you." She said kissing him.

They walked in to the family room, "I'm going home for a little while. But, I will be back later." Aaron told them. Liz walked him to the door; they shared a kiss.

Liz came back in and joins Dave, Spencer and Penelope. "You won, good for you." Dave teased.

"It was more of a compromise." Liz told him with a smile.

They talked about normal things, it nice to forget about everything and just have some fun. Dave discovered the classic movie _Casablanca_ is on television tonight. "We are going to enjoy one of the classic, _Casablanca_ with Bogart. It is one of the greatest movies of all time. So, lets settle in and get comfortable." Dave ordered.

Spencer, Penelope and Liz thought that sounded like a great way to spend the evening. So, Dave makes popcorn and gets the drinks; then they enjoy Bogart, at his finest. The movie ended around nine; and Penelope and Spencer left for home.

"How about a bourbon?" Dave asked.

"That would be great." She replied.

"What are you going to do when this is over?" He asked.

"I don't know. I will stay in DC; of course, a lot of what happens will depend on Aaron. I love him, you know?" Liz told him.

"I know. And he loves you. He needs you." He said.

The front door opened, Aaron walked in and kissed Liz. Dave poured him a bourbon. "How's Jack?" Liz asked as Aaron took a seat beside of her on the sofa.

"He great, we played Uno and I read to him at bedtime. It was good to be with him." He agreed.

The three of them sat and visited. Dave said, "Well, good night you two. See you in the morning."

Aaron smiled. "Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good." She replied.

He took her hand and they walked up the stairs. "By the way IQ 176, finishing Georgetown Law at twenty-one very impressive" He teased.

"Ran a check on me, did you? I don't blame you, I would have done the same thing." She said with a grin.

They took a long, hot shower and then got in to bed and pleasured each other in so many ways.

"That reminded me of vacation." Aaron said breathing very heavy.

"Too bad, we can't go out and walk on the beach." She said kissing his chest.

"Promise, we will do that again." He said squeezing her a little tighter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Liz woke up at 7:30 alone in the bed; she got up and showered, by 8:00 she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Dave, where's Aaron" She asked.

"He said to tell you, he had an errand to run. But he would be back soon. How are you the morning?" he asked.

"Good, thank you, and thanks for everything you have done. I really appreciate it." She said.

"You are family. It's what we do. I just made some oatmeal. Have breakfast with me?" he said.

"I would love to." Liz told him.

She poured them coffee and he got the oatmeal. They sat, enjoyed breakfast and she really loved talking with him.

"So, I hear you and Aaron had a great time on vacation." He teased.

"We did. You will have to visit sometime, when we are down there." She said with a smile.

"I would love that." He said.

"So, what time is the team coming over today?" She asked.

"Not until the CIA gets the schedule, then we will meet." Dave told her.

They finished their breakfast, and she cleared the table. "Hopefully, this will be over soon and I can get out of your way." She said.

"Don't worry about that. You can stay as long as you need." He smiled at her

The door opened, "Hi, we're back." a voice said.

"We are in the kitchen." Dave announced.

In walked Hotch followed by a cute little boy. "Hi Jack." Dave said.

"Jack, this is a friend of mine, Liz. This is my son, Jack." Hotch said as he walked over and kissed Liz.

"Well, hello Jack. It is so nice to meet you." Liz smiled.

"Jessica had a meeting, and the babysitter wasn't available, so I thought he could stay with us for a few hours this morning." Aaron explained.

"That's great, have you two had breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah, we stopped and got pancakes." Jack answered.

"That sounds delicious. Were they good?" She asked.

"Yeah, mine had blueberry on them. They tasted yummy." Jack told her.

"I like blueberry pancakes." Liz told him with a smile.

"Can I go watch cartoons, Uncle Dave?" Jack asked.

"Sure, come on we will see what we can find." Dave said.

Liz looked at Aaron and said, "He is adorable."

"He's a good kid. How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Fine, slept well. Why didn't you wake me this morning?" She asked giving him a kiss.

"You were sleeping so soundly, didn't want to disturb you. You need your rest. Let's go watch cartoons for a while." He said grabbing her hand and walking into the family room. The four of them enjoyed Saturday morning cartoons together.

Hotch's phone buzzed he walked, out of the room. He came back in and told them, "The schedule should be in within the hour. So, Dave and I are going to the office. Hey buddy, Uncle Dave and I have to go to work. Liz is going to stay here with you. Okay."

Jack looked up and smiled. "Sure Dad, we will be fine." He said.

Liz walked to the door with them, "We will call and keep you updated. Should be back within a couple of hours." Aaron said kissing her.

"Like Jack said, we will be fine." She assured him.

Dave and Hotch walked in the office, the rest of the team is seated at the round table. Garcia informed them, "I just talked to Max, the schedule is to be deliver to the CIA in the next few minutes. He will forward a copy to us. "And here it is. We have the schedule." She put it up on the screen. The team goes over the Pakistan Delegation itinerary.

"That's it, look tomorrow at 3:00, reception on a yacht. If Z, is as ruthless as Liz says he is, that where he will take them out. A perfect place to plant a bomb." Morgan remarked.

Hotch called Max, "Tell us what you know, about the reception tomorrow?"

"Reception is for all the delegation plus some oil men. The yacht is at Pier five. We have a sweep set up between 1:00 and 2:00. That's all we have on it for now; I will see what more I can get. Be in touch." Max replied.

"We need to go to the marina and have a look." Rossi said.

"Morgan, Rossi and I will go look around. We will meet the rest of you at Rossi's in an hour." Hotch ordered.

On their way out, he called Liz, "Hi." She answered.

"Everything, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jack and I are having a great time." Liz told him.

"Dave, Morgan and I are going to go check out a location, should be back within the hour. The team should be arriving around then, also." Aaron reported.

"See you then. Bye." She hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

About forty-five minutes later, they walked into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the kitchen counter, getting ready to eat lunch. "Hi, Dad" Jack said.

Aaron went over and kissed him on the head. "Hey, Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack smiled and said, "Getting ready to eat lunch. Liz and I made tomato soup and she is making me a grilled cheese."

"That sounds great." Aaron said.

"Anyone else, want lunch. I'm doing paninis." She asked.

Rossi came in and helped her. She got out the bowls. She cut Jack's grilled cheese sandwich into four pieces and plated it. Then got him a cup of soup to go with it.

"How did you know I like it cut like that? This is good." Jack asked.

"I'm just a good guesser." She teased him.

Aaron got a text. "Jessica is on her way, to pick you up." He told Jack.

"Do I have to leave? Liz and I have been building dinosaurs." Jack pleaded to his Dad.

"Sorry, we have work to do. But, Liz will be over to visit us really soon." He informed him.

The rest of the team arrived, and has lunch. Jessica arrived; Aaron introduced Liz to her. "Jessica, would you like some lunch?" Liz asked.

"The tomato soup is so good. I helped make it." Jack told his aunt.

"He was a big help." Liz smiled.

"Sure, that sounds good." Jessica accepted.

Everyone is finally fed, Jessica said, "Come on, Jack. We should go, they have work to do."

Jack ran over and hugged Liz, "Come over, soon."

She knelt down and kissed him on the cheek. "I will see you soon."

He ran over and hugged his Dad. Then they leave. She grabbed Aaron and kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled. He knew that meeting Jack would make her happy.

The team had already gathered in the study. They walked in and took a seat. Garcia was at the computer and brought a photo up of the marina. Morgan presented, "The CIA believes Z's attack will be tomorrow at the reception on the yacht. We agreed that will be the most likely target. The CIA sweep is schedule for between 1:00-2:00, the caterers will be arriving at 2:00. So, we will need to be there."

"We need someone on the yacht. I can get on. I've talked myself into tougher places than that." Liz told them. "Is the CIA going to have a presence there?"

"According to Max it will be limited." Hotch said.

"Sounds like want him to succeed." Liz laughs slightly.

"That sounds like something the CIA would do." Rossi shook his head and added.

"I agree with Liz, we need someone on the inside. You have a plan, Liz?" Morgan asked.

"I could go in, with the caterers. Penelope, find out what company is doing the catering?" She requested.

"Fifty-Five Caterers." Garcia replied.

"Great, I need to make a call." Liz said as she steps out of the room."

The rest of the team worked on the plan, and on the assignments for tomorrow. Liz walked back in; Hotch said, "What did you find out?"

"I will have a chef coat and ID here in about an hour. In looking at the order, I'm going in as the baker. I will go in at 2:10." She stated.

"They didn't order a cake." Garcia said.

"They did, now." Liz said.

"You can't go in alone." Rossi said.

"I will take JJ with me. Security won't be suspicion of two women." She assured them.

"Are you sure, you can talk your way in?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." She said not doubting herself for a moment.

Morgan, waited to see Hotch's reaction then said, "There will be a metal detector, so you can't carry a gun. But, you both with be wearing wires the entire time. Let's finalize the plan." Hotch nodded in agreement with Morgan. For the next couple of hours they worked out the plan.

"Let's meet here at 11:00 in the morning." Hotch ordered. They left.

Liz looked at Dave, "Can I use your kitchen? I need to bake some cakes. Can't be a baker without a cake." She said with a smile.

"We can buy one." Dave said.

"Why it is so easy, plus I need unassembled one." She replied as she walked in the kitchen. Within a couple of hours she had three cake layers ready to put on a sheet pan. But, she also made, one very pretty assembled cake, with butter cream icing with chocolate drizzle for them. She got everything ready for tomorrow.

Rossi said, "You two, sit down. I will fix dinner, for us." They sat at the counter, drank wine and talked to him while he was preparing dinner. "Tell me about Jamaica?"

"It's beautiful, you never been?" Liz asked.

"No, I usually go to Italy on vacations. I'm not much of a beach person." He said.

"I could change all of that. There's nothing like sailing on the open water. The peace and quiet is unbelievable." She told him.

"That is true. The water is beautiful down there, you will have to come and visit us." Aaron said.

"Dinner is served." Dave told them.

They had a wonderful dinner, and cake for dessert. "You are a good baker. I'm impressed." Dave said.

"With three kids, I had to be a good baker." She laughed.

They sat and talked until around 8:00, "Well, you two I'm meeting a friend for a drink, so don't wait up." He said walking out.

"Have a good time." Aaron yelled.

Aaron and Liz were sitting on the sofa, he kissed her and asked, "What do you think, we should do?"

"Have another glass of wine?" She teased.

"No, that isn't what I'm thinking. I'm thinking we are going to have a long day tomorrow, so we should get some rest." He said.

"No wonder you are in charge." She said.

"Knowing you, that won't last for long." Aaron said with a smirk.

As they walked in the room, she walked over to the bed and he followed. They kissed he puts his hands under her top and pulled it off from her. He kissed her breasts. "You are so beautiful." He said while unhooking her bra. She lied down on the bed and he removed her jeans and panties. He slowly kissed her torso, "I so glad you are back in my life."

"I am, too." Liz said kissing him. He took off his clothes and got into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to make you happy." He whispered.

"You already have, just by being here. I have missed you so much when you left. I never thought I would see you again. So, many times I just wanted to pick up the phone and call." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know I missed you, too. But, once I figured out what you did, I knew you would call when you could. But, I was so worry about you. I love you." He said kissing her.

"I love you." She said rolling over on top of him. "Let me show you." She kisses her way down his body. She teased him; he reached down and grabbed her.

"Come back up here I need to be inside of you." He sighed.

She grabbed a condom, off the side table and covered up his big, hard penis. The she lowered her body down over it. "Oh, my god" He sighed.

She began to move. She is so close, and then he flipped her over, and placed two pillows under her hips. He kissed her; their tongues were teasing each other's. He started to make love to her very gently; she reached the point of orgasm, he moved in deep and hard. Her entire body shivers with pleasure. He continued and climaxed, as he does he has the most wonderful smile on his face. He moved next to her; she put her head on his chest. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." He replied.

"Who would have guessed that kicking a soccer ball at you would have lead to all of this?" She laughed.

"Strange thing, I almost cancelled that vacation. But, at the last moment decided to go. Something brought us to together." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Fate?" she stated.

"What else should I know about you?" Aaron seriously asked.

"I was born in Portland, didn't lie about that." She said.

"You didn't lie about anything, you just didn't tell me." He interrupted.

"That is true. My Mom died of cancer when I was twenty. She was a stay at home Mom, and I was her focus. Not in a bad way, she just wanted me to have a normal life, wouldn't let me start college until I was seventeen. That was her goal and challenge." She smiled remembering her Mother.

"I would say she did an excellent job." He said hugging her a little tighter.

"And what about your Dad?" he asked.

"He was also, great. He was cardiologist, an amazing doctor and Dad. He worked a lot, but somehow always made time for Mom and I. He died about five years ago. Let me think about what else you need to know. I graduated Georgetown at twenty-one and then on to the CIA. That's my highlights." She said lifting her head up and kissing him.

"Do you still love me?" she asked.

"Very much" He said with a smile.

"When this is over, you want to move in with Jack and me?" he said.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about that. But, I don't think I should move in yet, because of Jack. It's too soon; I want him to know me. Plus, we only spent a week together; maybe we need sometime together." She explained.

"You don't love me?" He teased.

"Yes, I love you and I will love you in a few months. And then we will talk about living together." She kissed him.

"I love you, too. And you're right we don't have to rush this and it is important for Jack to get to know you. But, I hate the thought of not sleeping with you." He told her.

"I'm sure we will figure out a way to spend some nights together. I won't be that far away, just Georgetown." She smiled.

"Georgetown?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I have a brownstone on M Street. It was my Dad's; he brought it after Mom died. I never got around to selling it. When I in town that is where I stay." She teased. "You and Jack will have to come and visit."

He just smiled and responds, "You are full of surprises aren't you." Then he pulled the covers over them and said, "I love you."

And she told him the same. They shared one more kiss and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Liz giggled, "Reminds me of the mornings in Jamaica." She sighed.

"It is better, neither of us has a plane to catch." He said as he tickling the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She slid on top of him, they made love.

"God, that was so much better than Jamaica." She kissed him.

"Let's go shower." He said.

As they were stood under the water,"Promise me, that you will be very careful today. You told me when we met that you had nothing to come home to. Now, you do. Don't take any chances." He said kissing her.

"I won't. I will be very careful. I'm looking forward to my future with you and Jack. And after all, I'm working with a great team. " She replied. They finished their shower and as she is getting ready, Aaron went downstairs.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee, "Morning, Dave. How was your night?"

"Good met up with some old friends, had a few drinks and laughs. How was your evening?" Dave shared.

"It was good, I'm looking forward to having her in my life." He said.

"How you shared your story with her?" Dave asked.

"Not yet, she has enough to deal with at the moment. But, I will." Hotch answered.

Liz walked in, "Good morning." She said pouring her coffee. "Something smells really good?"

"Oh, that a spinach and mushroom frittata for breakfast. Should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Dave told them.

"Sounds wonderful. I may never leave." She said.

"You can stay as long as you want. Seriously, it you need a place to stay for while, you're welcome here." He offered.

"Thank you, but I have a place in Georgetown. So, I'm going to stay there." She said.

The timer went off, and then enjoyed breakfast together. "Once I get settled, I will have everyone over for dinner. I owe everyone so much. Thank you, again." She said.

"Like I said, you are family, we take care of family." Dave told her.

"Where is your Brownstone?" Dave asks. "On M Street, it was my Dad's. After I sold the house in Manassas, I moved in there for a while. Max watches over it when I'm away." She told them.

"When was the last time you were in town?" Aaron asked.

"About five months ago, I was here for about three weeks." Liz told him.

There was a knock on the door it was JJ. She had arrived early in case we needed to go over anything. She sat and had coffee with them. "Why didn't you stay in Washington?" she asked.

"Well, I was following Z and the CIA was keeping an eye on me, so at times I disappeared. My husband and I had an escape plan, just in case." She said.

"Escape plan?" JJ said.

"The usual fake ID, off shore accounts. It was in case something happened, and the kids and I would be safer outside the country. So, I decided to use it. I had everything I needed set up." Liz told her.

"I have never thought about that. But, after working at the State Department, I could see how that would come in handy." JJ told her.

"Working at the CIA, you have to be ready for anything. And I knew the kind of things Nick was involved with. So, we needed to be prepared." Liz said.

"Most agents I know with the CIA, if they are active, and even Navy Seal have escape plans for themselves and their families." Dave commented.

"It is not unusual. Be prepared. That was our motto. Of course, we always thought it would be me and the kids escaping; some things never go as planned." Liz said quietly.

At a little before 11:00, the rest of the team arrived. They go over the plan one more time. Morgan covers every detail. Around 1:30 they head over the marina. They run through the plan one more time. Liz knew that she must get on to that yacht, in order for this plan to work. And she knows she will.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

They watch as the CIA agents head on to do the sweep of the yacht. As they leave the Fifty-Five Caterers' van pulls up around 1:55. At 2:00 they unload the food and head on the yacht. Liz and JJ prepare to board, Liz put on the chef coat.

Hotch pulled Liz aside, "Be careful, if you need let us know." He said.

"Yes, sir" She smiled and then kissed him. "Baby, don't worry about me. I will be back. I love you."

"I love you, too." He said kissing her. They rejoined the rest of the team.

"Mikes are on. Please speak." Garcia requested. They do, they are working fine.

"Here Liz, these are for you. The camera is in the frame." Reid told her handing her a pair of glasses. Liz's put them on.

"Thanks." She responded. "Are we a go?" Aaron nodded his head yes.

"Be careful both of you." He said.

JJ and Liz got out of the van, Liz took the box filled with icings and chocolate and JJ carried the sheet pan with the cakes.

"Ready." She said to JJ.

"Let's do it." JJ replied.

"Just follow my lead." Liz said.

Liz and JJ walked quickly up the gangplank the security guard is at the top checking names off the list. Liz rushed up to him.

"Fifty-Five Caterers." She said in a rush. Hoping he would just tell them to go through.

"ID please" The guard said. Liz handed him her ID. "What about her?"

"She just a friend helping out, please I need to get this cake set up and I'm late. Goddamn traffic" Liz screamed.

The guard looked down the list. "Sorry, you are not on it." He said blocking the entrance.

"No, no this can't be happening. They assured me they put my name on the damn list. Please this is a thousand bucks for me. I need the money so bad. Look." She said showing him the unassembled cakes and icing. "I need to get this put together and decorated to get paid. I know I was running late, but please let me on. Please." She begged.

"Sorry, you are not on the list, you can't come on." The guard repeated.

She moved a little closer to him. "Tell you what, if you let me on. I will find you after." She said rubbing her hand over his crotch.

"How can I be sure of that?" He asked with a smile.

"I have to past you to get off this damn boat. Did I mention I love to use icing?" She said very sensuously still rubbing his crotch and then cupping his balls in her hand.

"I will be waiting." He said.

"I'll save some icing." Liz said with a wink.

The guard moves out of the way. Liz and JJ run on to the yacht and down the stairs.

The team was in the van listening and watching that exchange. "We're in. Just for the record, I've used that ruse before and almost never have to follow through on it." Liz said laughing.

Hotch shook his head and lightly blushed. Morgan, Reid and Garcia laughed. "She is very resourceful." Rossi teased.

"Yes, she is." Hotch replied.

She and JJ started assembling the cake, "Hell, I forgot the chocolate. JJ, you stay here and assemble the cake I will be right back." She stated. As Liz is heading out the door, she said, "I'm heading to the stern."

"If she finds anything, we need to go in quickly. If he's planting a bomb that is where he will be." Morgan said. They prepare to board the yacht and to clear everyone out.

Liz opened the door, and come face to face with Z. He is attaching the bomb to the wall. "Well, hello. I wasn't expecting you. I thought I lost you in Scotland." He said.

"You can't lose me that easily. You should know that by now." She said.

Hotch and Morgan walk in the door, "FBI, dropped the gun now." Morgan said.

"I have the control, I can blow us up now, if I want." Z stated.

Liz moved a little to the side to get a better view of the bomb he is using. "I don't think so, I interrupted you. The bomb isn't finish. You can't set it off by the control."

"Maybe not, but I still have a gun and I could kill you. You know I didn't plan to kill your kids, I didn't know they were in the car. Then that morning as they passed by I saw the little girl sitting in the back seat. She looked like a little angel." He said with a laugh.

"You bastard" Liz screamed.

He put his gun down, "The FBI won't shoot an unarmed man." He laughed.

Liz looked at Aaron hoping he would kill Z, but knowing he wouldn't. A shot rang out. Hotch and Morgan looked behind them. Max had walked in and took Z out with a single shot through the head. Hotch ran over and grabbed Liz.

Max looked at them, "Hotch, get Liz and your team out of here, now." He ordered.

Hotch stared at him and then said, "Come on let's go." The team headed off the yacht and returned to the BAU offices.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

They gathered at the roundtable, "What will happen, now?" JJ asked.

"My guess; is that the CIA will take down the Pakistan delegation and blame it on Z. At least, that is what they will report to the Pakistan leaders." Liz told the team.

Her phone buzzes. It is the Assistant Director of the CIA; she walks out of the room to take the call. Fifteen minutes later she returned.

Aaron looked at her and quietly asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it is. That was the Assistant Director of the CIA, Richard Beekman. He is sending me the official CIA report and the statement on the events of today. The FBI will not be mentioned, and neither will I." She stated. "So, that the end, I want to thank all of you for your help and support. And as soon as I get settled in my brownstone, I want to have you all over for dinner." She smiled. Hotch cleared his throat and stared at her. "We want to have you all over for dinner." She restated. Everyone smiled at the correction.

Her phone buzzed, "Just as I thought, the statement reads in part, _the CIA informed the Pakistan Government that an assassin hired by unknown foreign person(s), shot and killed all members of the Pakistan Delegation. The assassin was identify as Andro Zlata; he was kill by agents of the United States._" She read to the team.

"Will Pakistan buy that explanation?" Morgan questioned.

"I'm sure they won't. But, they will stay busy for a while looking for who hired Z." Liz answered.

"Well, I hate to break this up, but I have to get home to Henry and Will." JJ said packing up. Liz walked over and hugged her. "

We need to plan a girls night out in the next couple of weeks.' JJ said.

"Oh, oh, yes we do. " Garcia said sounding very excited about it.

"Sounds great. Let me know when and I will be there. Thank you, again." Liz said.

The rest of the team called it a night and left. Only Dave, Aaron and Liz remained at the table. "Aaron, you need to go home to Jack. Dave can I stay at your house, tonight?" Liz asked.

"Of course." He said.

"No, no we are going to Dave and get your stuff and you are staying with me tonight. I will sleep on the sofa, but you are with me tonight." He said very sternly. Dave looked at her.

"Okay, but I move to the brownstone tomorrow." She told him.

"Agreed." Aaron said. They leave for Dave's.

They walk in; Liz goes up to pack her bag. Within five minutes, she downstairs and ready to go. Standing at the door, she hugged Dave, "Thank you for everything. I'm sure we will see each other again, soon." Liz said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It has been great having you around, I think this is_ the beginning of a beautiful friendship_." Dave said doing his best impression of Bogart. She laughed and hugged him again.

"I agree. Thank you, Dave." Liz replied.

She and Aaron head home, for tonight anyway.

"Dad, you are home. Hi Liz" Jack said giving them both a hug.

Aaron takes her bag and puts it in his bedroom.

"Hello, I'm in the kitchen." Jessica told them.

Liz and Jack walk in. "Hi, Jessica." Liz said.

"Case over?" Jessica asked.

"It is." Liz replied. Aaron walked in and put his hand on Liz's back.

Jessica smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to leave. Have a nice evening."

Aaron and Jack walk her to the door and say good night.

Liz walked over and sat down on the sofa; Jack came over and sat down beside of her.

"Buddy, it is time for you to go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Aaron told him.

"Okay, Liz will you read to me." He asked.

"Of course, I will." Liz said.

"Go brush your teeth." His Dad ordered.

Jack scampered off to the bathroom. About five minute later he ran back in and announced, "I'm ready."

Liz and Aaron follow him in to the bedroom. He got under the covers. Aaron handed a book to Liz and said, "We just started reading this."

"Harry Potter, one of my favorites. I see we are on Chapter Three. It's starting to get good now." She sat on the bed beside of him and read. Liz finished the chapter. "It's your bedtime, you need to close your eyes and get some rest." She kissed on the forehead. "Goodnight, Jack"

He smiles and said, "Goodnight, I will see you in the morning." She walked out of the room. Aaron said I love you and kisses him goodnight.

Aaron walked out of Jack's room and Liz kissed him, "What was that for?" he asked.

"Thank you." She said.

Aaron walked in the bedroom and brought out a blanket and a pillow and put it on the sofa. Liz is just watching him

"Don't worry, I'm sleeping with you. That just to give the illusion of sleeping on the sofa." He said.

"And you think he will believe that?" she teased.

He took her hand and walked into the bedroom."We are both exhausted let's go to bed."

They got ready for bed, she put on a t-shirt on and climbed in to bed. "You could have waited to put that on, now I just have to take it off from you." Aaron said kissing her.

"That makes it fun. It takes longer." She teased.

"Hey, I can make it take longer." He said kissing her.

She rolled on top of him and then moved down and teased him. "Too bad we don't have any icing." He said.

"Did I embarrassed you today? It got us on the yacht." She said still tickling him.

"No, it just made me look forward to this." He moaned.

"I promise we will use icing one day." Liz told him as she moved up and kissed him.

He flipped her over and started kissing her breasts, "Have I ever told you how much I love your breasts? They are so perfect." He said engulfing his mouth around the left one and tickling the nipple with his tongue. Then he switched to the other side. Liz moaned and heaved her body toward him. He continued paying attention to her breast while he is flicking his fingers between her legs. They made love, and they had perfect timing.

They laid there clinging to each other, "You really won't move in here with us?" he asked.

"Not yet, but we will still see each other. I'm sure we will spend some nights together." She said.

"I know that you are right. I'm just going to miss sleeping with you. I'm taking a personal day tomorrow, by the way. I thought you might need me." He said.

"You don't have to, but I'm glad you are." She said.

"I will always be here for you. So, tomorrow, what's first?" he asked.

"First we go to the brownstone, and drop off my stuff." She answered.

"And then we will go to Manassas?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "You are a very good profiler, Agent Hotchner. In the morning; I need to tell them." Liz said quietly, tears are forming in her eyes.

"I understand that, it is what I would do." He said while holding her tightly.

"We need to get some rest." Aaron kissed her. "I love you."

"Good night, I love you, too." She said. Once again, they fell asleep in each other arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

They woke up a little late; Aaron goes in to wake up Jack. Liz dressed and walked in the kitchen. She made coffee and then fixed breakfast for Jack.

As he was eating, he asked, "Are you going to live here with us?"

That question totally caught Liz off guard, "No, sweetie, not right now. But, maybe one day I will."

"Good, I like having you here. And so does Dad." Jack told her. Aaron said nothing during this conversation; he just smiled.

Jack left for school. He gave both of them a hug and a kiss bye.

"I adore him." She told Aaron.

"He is and he really likes you." He replied.

They head over to the brownstone. After showing Aaron around her home, they leave to go to Manassas.

Aaron pulled in the drive of the cemetery. "See the big tree on the right, park by it." Liz directed him. They got out, she is carrying a bouquet of red roses.

As they walk toward the graves, Aaron noticed three tombstones. At the foot of the middle one is a concrete bench. "Three?" he said.

"Charlie is with her Dad. I didn't want her to be alone." She said starting to cry. He held her. She laid the roses on the graves. And they sat down on the bench.

"Do you want to be alone for a while?" he asked.

"No, I need you with me." She replied.

"Tell me about them." He said. She smiled.

"Well, Dylan was a soccer fan. Loved to watch any sports. His Dad was teaching him to play golf. He was a good kid very lovable and so cute." She said. "Wyatt was my clone in a lot of ways. High IQ, bored with school. But, he was an beautiful little boy, looked like his Dad. He was really into legos, he would spend days building these huge projects. I think he would have been an architect of some kind. Then Charlie, my beautiful little girl; she loved pink. We would bake cupcakes she loved to decorate them. She so cute had everybody in the family wrapped around her finger. But, she could be so stubborn, don't know who she got that from." Liz smiled.

"She sounds a lot like you." Aaron said with a grin. "And what about Nick?"

"He was wonderful, a great husband and father. Serious, dedicated to his career. Like you in some ways, but he had a sense of humor and was a little more laid back. Didn't worry about the small stuff. Don't get me wrong; we would have our arguments. We always worked them out. I loved him." She took a deep breath. "But, it is time to move on with my life. I have closure now. And I know Nick and my babies would just want me to be happy."

They sat in silence for a little while, memories running through her mind. "Thank you for coming here with me today, they needed to know that I'm happy and have love in my life, again." Liz said with tears falling down her cheeks. Aaron held her as she cried. "I'm so glad you are here with me."

"I'm glad I came. On the way home we need to make a stop, I need to tell you the story of Haley, Jack's Mom. And we need to tell her that Jack and I are happy and have found love, again." Aaron said with tears filling his eyes. They shared a kiss.

* * *

**_Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain._**

**_Joseph Campbell_**


End file.
